


New Skywalker Family

by Solitary_Ghost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Baby Luke Skywalker, F/M, Giving Birth, Hospitals, Padmé Amidala Lives, Short One Shot, Twins, Uncle Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Ghost/pseuds/Solitary_Ghost
Summary: Padme gives birth to Luke and Leia and Anakin never went to the dark side.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	New Skywalker Family

Pressure. Nothing but pressure and sharp pain. Yelling out, she squeezed her husband's hand. After being in labor for seventeen hours and trying not to snap at anyone, Padme was finally giving birth to her and Anakin's children. The sounds blurred around her like a deaf woman, focusing on trying to push out their children.

Through the tears and ringing sounds, in came her husband. Anakin wiped away the tears off her pained face, his other hand holding hers. He glanced and all the sounds of ringing faded as a high pitched cry echoed in the room of rushing doctors and nurses. The stabbing pressure started again, throbbing like an infected bruise but by a hundred times worse. 

With their second twin on the way, Padme squeezed at her husband's hand until her knuckles faded white. She screamed so loud it even made the nurses flinch. Crying in pain, she pushes their second child out. More cries enter the room and all Padme can suddenly think about is getting both kids into her arms. 

Padme doesn't care if the disgusting afterbirth leaves her body, soon as both babies are cradled in her arms, the pain is forgotten. She sniffles, kissing both their foreheads before looking up at Anakin who stares at their kids with nothing but love. 

The pain is worth everything because Padme stares at them and instantly knows them. They've been in her body for nine months, she's created two beautiful human beings with the man she loves dearly. Padme cries out of love, so happy to finally see the pretty faces she's grown in her body. The difference between the twins is one of them is a girl while the other is a boy.

Anakin looks at the twins, "They're perfect." He sniffles, looking at his wife. Padme looks exhausted, but she can't take her eyes off the newborn babies in her arms. Anakin leans over, whispering, "Let me go bring Obi-Wan in, I'll be right back." He quickly gets up, allowing their friend to come and meet two new members of their family.

Obi-wan quickly enters, a bit worried for Padme considering he could hear her cries, but soon as he saw the loving look in her eyes everything came to a calm. Smiling, Obi-wan walked over, "What are their names?" He smiled, hearing the coos of the newborns. 

Padme looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes, "Luke and Leia." She glanced over at Anakin, letting him hold Luke.

Anakin brushed a gentle knuckle against Luke's soft face, this was his entire universe. He pressed a gentle kiss to his son's forehead, looking at his wife. The smile on his face could write novels, Anakin was more than happy to finally be a father.

They all were finally ready to be a family.


End file.
